To Truly Care 4 Once
by Demone-Devile-Corrupred
Summary: Four friends... 3 horrid pasts... 2 villain's memories back... 1 mystery hero... Dark, Vaati, and Link were just living their lives until one day a boy came to live the Dark world, which Dark's eyes were full attention on. Not knowing that this was the Demon Lord next on the Throne to destroy Hyrule. But they find something very interesting about him... He has two sides to him.


**To Truly Care 4 Once Part 1 – 4 **

PT.1

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Nothing to bother the towns people, nor Link and Zelda. Luckily, Zelda was free for a couple weeks, and Link thought of nothing but spending time with her. Zelda never looked down at Link since she know Link will make her next few days exciting and fun.

But in the Dark World, everything was almost the same at the Light World. Nothing was wrong, nothing was completely right. And Dark Zelda, too, had her weekends off. But unlike Link, Dark, didn't seem to have treat her to any fun and excitement until a little later.

"This is boring. Are you sure this is what you do every day that is "FUN?"" Dark Zelda said crossing her arms as she walked behind Dark. She wore a whole new attire and not her dress. She was in a black shirt with gray shorts and black socks with light gray boots.

"Trust me, you'll have fun. Now are you good at throwing and aiming small objects?" Dark asked looking at her. She nodded no slightly, but Dark gave her a pebble.

"What is this for?" Dark Zelda said looking at the pebble in her hand. Dark only pointed at a window and a purple Mage. She nearly gasped, but nodded her head 'No' again.

"Aw, come on. You'll love the expression he gives." Dark smiled at her mischievously. She starred st her pebble for a moment and then threw it at the window trying not to hit Vaati, but anyways did.

"Whoa! You got good aim." Dark exclaimed surprised. Dark Zelda burst out laughing as she couldn't believe her eyes. Vaati was angrily looking out the window from side to side, and up and down. He looked almost like her father Ganon.

Dark was amused at the princess and laughed along because her laugh made him laugh.

Back in the Light World, Link was teaching Zelda how to fish. They practiced for a whole 15 minutes already, but Zelda wasn't much of a swinger.

"Okay, Zelda. When you throw the bait remember to keep in-touch with your pole but at the same time swing as hard as you can to go far where the fish loves to rest upon." Link said to her before ducking behind a boulder.

"Aw, come one, Link! I'm not that bad, am I?" Zelda complained as she wanted Link to watcher her from the side.

"Eheheh... I already lost two of my hats." Link said excusing himself, but he came from his hiding spot and watched from the side Zelda.

She wasn't very bad that time, but her aim was off. She had accidentally sent her hook flying into a log which go stuck. Link helped her hook out and didn't really noticed how close he was to her. His hands were pressing down on hers as they reeled in the empty hook with bait no longer on it.

He slightly blushed, and placed the fishing pole down. They then lied down on the grass and looked up into the morning sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Zelda's sky blue eyes to Link of course.

They didn't leave that spot until afternoon, and headed inside Link's house which was fairly roomy since he had most his stuffs in his room.

And back in the Dark World, Dark had gotten a punishment from Vaati which was being suffocated for a while until Dark Zelda helped out.

"Ugh! Dark, I'm never in the mood for throwing rocks at each other! Can you just leave me alone for now?" Vaati said irritated, but with no guts to approach him since Princess Dark Zelda was beside him.

"You need to lighten up, man. If you keep that face Ganon's gonna someday adopt you... Pft~ Or claim you as his lost son!" Dark said sarcastically, but then started laughing.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh also, and she was having a pretty decent time with Dark, but she wanted some time alone to plan out her days. So she left with good byes to the two guys. Vaati now had the chance to tackle Dark, and the guys wrestled each other until Dark topped him.

"You're heavy! Get off!" Vaati yelled squirming to be free.

"What do you mean?! I just lost eight pounds last night! I should be around six to five pounds lighter!" Dark yelled. "Or... Are you just weak?"

Vaati lied underneath Dark saying only the word, "Um..."

"Um... Well, I... I'm not weak! I just had a problem with my magic last night!" Vaati yelled back which took about a couple minutes to think.

"You really need to stop relying on your magic, Vaati." Dark said as a heads up and got off of him.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care." Vaati replied not giving a damn.

Dark then left waving "Bye," and Vaati got back to his business.

Dark walked outside and looked around for someone to have fun with, but only idiot clearly understands him. He wanted a stubborn guy to play around with; someone who could make him laugh.

"Leave me alone!" Dark heard a person's scream from a distance which wasn't very far. He then spotted a girl walking quickly with her ears covered. But Dark figured it wasn't a girl because of the tone and slightly muscular arms.

"Who in Hyrule's world is that... I never saw him around this area before." Dark said to himself; he turned away and the boy from a distance surprisingly, accidentally, threw a fairly small shoe at his head.

Dark was nearly knocked down, but caught his fall. The boy from a distance ran up to him apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there... Since.. Well, you were wearing entirely black, but I guess I should of saw your pale skin." The boy spoke.  
PT.2  
Dark starred at the boy for a moment realizing he almost talked like Vaati. The boy strangely looked at him and reached his hand out for his shoe, but got a handshake instead.

"Um... Hey, the name's Dark Link, but you can just call me Dark or Link, but Link's already taken by many." Dark said to him shaking his hand and then handing him the shoe.

"I'm Demone..." He said grabbing the shoe and then putting it on.  
"Are you new here?" Dark asked since he hasn't once seen this boy or anyone called "Demone," in in life.

"Actually, I am. I just rented a hotel to stay in two days ago, but I'm hoping to find my own place soon."Demone said pointing his thumb behind him.

"You know, if you want a place to stay in, you're welcome to choose a house near my street. We have three homes empty, and they're sorta medium sized, meaning their roomy." Dark said pointing to his right. Demone looked over to Dark's right and saw the many streets.

"I'm not good with neighbors..."Demone said frowning. "I'm never good with people."

"You're talking to me right now." Dark said pointing to himself. Demone just starred at him for a while and then spoke.

"I haven't realized that..." Demone said as he looked to his side. His bangs fell in place to cover his left eye and reveal his crimson red eyes.

Dark was surprised and thought he was just imagining stuff, but when he ran his fingers through his hair and held his bangs up revealing his eyes. They were exactly different colors.

Demone's face flushed reddish pink and his pupils shrunk. He quickly shoved Dark aside and looked at him with a mix of emotions.

"Don't touch me how you want to!"Demone yelled at him. His face color went back to pale white and he turned away his feet not wanting to walk away.

"I'm sorry... It's just that it's cool how you have different colored eyes." Dark said scratching the back of his head.

Demone looked back at him and then looked away, walking back to his hotel. He was five floors from the lobby below and he could see Dark now heading to his home which he could still see.

Dark lived in a two story house and watched Demone from his window. He could see that Demone was keeping an eye on him which was sorta creepy, but Dark liked it. Creepy is what he liked.

The next few hours it was evening and all Dark did was watch the window of Demone's hotel room. And then his face flushed bright red when he saw Demone undress himself, but gladly he was short enough not to show his member. He only changed into a different attire which wasn't much different from what he wore before which was a black t-shirt with a red light jacket and dark green pants with black shoes into a gray t-shirt with a maroon light jacket and black pants with dark red shoes.

He went down to the lobby where he exited the hotel and went near Dark's street to pick up some food from a restaurant. Dark couldn't help but notice the time which was surprisingly past his dinner.

So he dashed down stairs and out the door the wrong direction and came back to where he started to go the right direction. He headed to the nearest restaurant and met up with Demone in the restaurant.

"Oh, hey." Demone waved at him. He sat at a table facing the window and Dark went to sit across from him.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here." Dark said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Neither did I." Demone said with no emotion. His face was plain and no emotion showed but his half frown. Dark then noticed his left ear pierced with a Triforce symbol.

"Hey, where did you get that earring?" Dark said pointing to his earring. Demone touched his earring and then looked down.

"Well, my brother stole this from a museum, and I feel ashamed of him, but it's the only thing I have left from him that he gave me..." Demone said glaring out the window. "I wish he'd never done that because it caused him life sentence to jail... If only I can return this, but those people don't believe me it's the real one. My brother already told them I can tell many lies, and I hardly tell the truth, and to never trust what I say. He just knew I would give this back..."

Dark pitied Demone a bit and leaned on the table. He could see Demone's angry expression now, and then he noticed Demone's eye glowed a bit. It was light a dim flash.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, but he really cared for you to do such things just fro you." Dark said.

"You're wrong. He's horrible. All he could think of was himself, he only thought of himself when he stole that. He left it with me because he knew I would protect it." Demone said right before the waitress came and handed them the menu. Demone looked inside and decided quickly. Dark didn't even look inside the menu since he's been to this restaurant so many times.

"What's up, Dark? Who's your friend here?" The waitress said with a smile. She looked at Demone with no intention to scare or freak him out, but Demone just sunk his head low onto the table.

"Eheheh... He's not good with people. I just met him this afternoon. And his name is Demone." Dark said nervously. The waitress just smiled and then nodded.

"Oh, I see. I hope to know you better in the next few days." He smiled politely before walking away. Demone then lifted his head up and looked at the waitress that had just left.

"What was that..." Demone said looking at her.

PT.3  
"That was a waitress..." Dark replied. "Do you not know of that?"

"I know what a waitress is... It's just that I noticed a slight change in your voice when you talk to her." Demone said tilting his head a bit. "Are you... In love with her?"

"Ah, no. No, I could never be good enough for her. Besides, she's got a boyfriend already." Dark said waving his hand, signaling no.

"I see, so you like her as a friend?" Demone asked out of curiosity.

"Let's put it that way." Dark said being a frustrated with the way Demone was asking quite a bunch of questions. Three minutes later, the waitress came back with their food. Dark had usually ordered his chicken salad, and as for Demone, he had a salad with no meat.

And as they were finished Dark got up and paid for the salads.

"Don't worry, you can pay me back later." Dark said smiling. Then he noticed a slight frustration in Demone's face.

"Damn... I left my keys in my room..." Demone said nearly cursing.

"Um... You're welcomed to stay at my place." Dark offered. Demone almost refused, but he needed to think of a good enough excuse to get the manager to make him another key.

"Sure, but I won't be sleeping." Demone said. Dark was slightly shocked to hear his words.

"You know, if you don't want to, I have another room that's empty." Dark said.

"No need to say that. I hardly ever sleep anyways." Demone said leaning a bit to the side.

"I-I see." Dark stuttered a bit. He then lead Demone back to his place, and then set out a sleeping bag by his bed since Demone insisted on sleeping by him. He disliked that the heater in the other room was still working.

"You know, this room is cold... I think you should go in the warmer room." Dark insisted.

"I don't like the warm temperature. I'd rather be in Antarctic anyways." Demone said crossing his arms. He then gazed over at Dark as he handed him a pair of clothes.

"I'm sorry if they're a bit big, I don't really stay the same height."Dark said laughing a bit.

"That's alright. I'm used to baggy clothes anyways." Demone said not minding a thing. Dark then went into the bathroom and took a shower for a while, but he found Demone reading books from his shelves.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, I'm having problems with my shower... But anyways, I fixed it." Dark smiled relieved. Demone didn't smile back, but he got p and took the clothes Dark gave him and went into the bathroom to take his shower. It was quick and Dark barely even got fully dressed.

"What time is it..." Demone asked. He knew it was close to at least six, but he could be wrong.  
Dark checked on his alarm clock and it read around five. It was rather early, so Demone went into Dark's living room and took out his phone and called his sister which he would do when he had free time.

And back in the Light World; Zelda and Link were having their time together role playing out Link's battle with Vaati which wasn't very accurate.

"Hahah! Hero, you'll never get your princess!" Zelda tried mimicking Vaati's tone and voice.

"Zelda!" Link said dramatically.

"To stone with you!" Zelda said to Link. Link froze in his steps, but he accidentally sneezed.

They both started laughing, and then they sat down on the grass. Zelda enjoyed her time with Link, but she had to get home to her father.

"Well, okay, Zelda. Bye." Link said his farewell to Zelda before she skipped home happily.

On the way home; Zelda encountered Shadow, Vio, and Red.

"Oh, hey, Shadow, Vio, and Red! What are you guys doing here?" Zelda said with a warm greeting smile.

"Oh, hello there, Princess. We were just taking a stroll around the area." Vio replied before Shadow and Red got to.

PT.4

The three then smiled back her and continued walking, and so did Zelda. It didn't take her long until she reached her house.

"Father, I'm home!" Zelda yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, there you are! I thought you were going to spend the night over at Link's house." Zelda's father said to her has she gave him a hug.

"I could have, but I didn't. I want to spend some time with your too." Zelda commented sweetly. She then went upstairs to change into her gown for dinner.

Back in the Dark World, Demone was passed out asleep on the couch in Dark's living room.

Dark sighed deeply, and went over to Demone's side to turn off the lamp. Demone then accidentally smacked Dark from under the chin and woke up.

"What the hell!" Dark yelled and then groan in a slight pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Demone said sitting up and placing his hand under Dark's chin. Flinching a bit Dark tried to stay still. "Okay, don't so that... I'm a light sleeper, and there's red mark under your chin. Heh, sorry."

"Man, you have some arm there. What do you use it for?" Dark said chuckling a bit, but then stopped when his jaw felt pain.

"Well... I did use to fist fight, and farm in harsh conditions. And don't laugh." Demone said slapping both of Dark's side jaws at the same time.

"Ow!" Dark yelped and then noticed the pain go away, but his jaw felt a bit numb on the sides. "What are you? A doctor or skeleton expert?"

"I used to work at a hospital as a Doctor's assistant." Demone said shrugging. "I guess I learned a few pointers."

Dark then slumped back on the other couch and sighed. He was tired, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't want Demone to feel alone since he wasn't going to sleep even though he did a couple minutes ago.

All of a sudden; they heard a bang on the door. Demone dashed to open it and got squirted with a water gun by some amateur kids.

Demone then walked back to the ;living room drenched in water.  
"What happened to you?" Dark couldn't help but notice. And it was a bad idea to get wet in an all white attire.

"Little brats shot me with a water gun..." Demone said with an annoyed expression on his face. "Please don't tell me this is your last size of small."

"It is... Sorry." Dark said apologizing since he had given all but one of his clothes when he was shorter to an orphanage and clothes donation center.

"Oh, well." Demone said before taking off his collar shirt. He then threw it at Dark.

"Ah, why are you giving it to me?" Dark asked puzzled.

"It's yours; and I decided to just hang around shirtless. I love the cold anyways." Demone said stretching his arms out. He then head into Dark's room grabbing a book to read.

Dark went in his room also, and sat on his bed. He didn't want to turn off the lights yet since Demone was reading, so he just went to sleep with the lights on. As soon Dark went to sleep for a couple minutes, Demone went outside to take a stroll.

Dark wasn't entirely asleep, so he heard the door closed and was curious enough to follow him. Demone had walked to convenience store and bought a bottle of wine. He hurried home and wrote a small note saying, "Thank you for the offer of spending the night, but I really need to get to my hotel and deal with my own damned punishment. If only the manager was more kind like you. Sincerely, Demone. "

Dark read it quickly and ran after Demone. He wasn't that far, but Dark had his breaks broken, he couldn't stop running and ran right into Demone; tackling him down on the ground.

"Watch where you're go- Oh, it's just you. What the hell are you doing here?" Demone said a bit confused. Dark tried to say what he wanted, but nothing came out. He then just slapped Demone, and then finally spoke.

"What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to make me pity myself?" Dark yelled at Demone. Speechless, Demone just looked at Dark stupefied. He didn't budge, but as Dark put down his head; Demone sat up and attempted to hug him, but he wasn't very comfortable with hugs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were emotional..." Demone said just sitting there.

"I'm not emotional..." Dark slanting his body a bit and he sat up as well. Demone just tried not to have a comeback, but he couldn't help it.

"Then, that's not tears right?" Demone said wiping tears off Dark's cheeks. Dark jolted back as he noticed he was actually crying.

"Ah, it's not what it seems like!" Dark said getting up. He then looked down at Demone who was beginning to get up. His hair now was messy, and his clothes are a bit dirty and ripped.

"Anyways, I'm sorry." Demone said walking away. Dark was getting frustrated, and he couldn't really think right, so he, without thinking, grabbed Demone's wrist and then picked him up throwing him over his shoulders and carrying him back to his home.

"Ah, Hey! Put me down!" Demone yelled pounding on Dark's back rapidly. "Do you hear me!? I said put me down! I need to get back to my hotel! Hello?!"

Dark didn't quite listen, but he did put Demone down when closing and locking the door to his room. Demone panted after he ranted at Dark for almost a whole fifteen minutes.

He then just walked up to Dark slapping him hard enough to leave a mark. Dark just looked down at him with a cold glare, but it wasn't chilling enough to scare Demone. 


End file.
